


Godhood

by AverillOpal



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Divine lovers, Divinity, Lovers, M/M, Romance, godhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverillOpal/pseuds/AverillOpal
Summary: An exploration of what it means to be divine, from the perspectives of the Laethas and the Dierne.[Please note: The first chapter was written well before I understood much about the various Laethic shards. As a result, there are references that actually describe multiple Laethas, but the chapter is meant to describe only one of the Laethas. To answer who they are intended to be, the best I can say is that it is supposed to be Asier, but they were also overlaid with many traits of the (non-collective) Firebird as well. Oh, and also in the first chapter, the Dierne is referenced solely as “he”, despite the god’s ability to shapeshift and their connection to many genders. In future chapters, there will be a lot more nuance specific to the Laetha and the Dierne and their complexity.]





	Godhood

_ I look like fucking sunshine on parade _ , the Dierne thought.  _ A regular diamond-crusted silhouette _ ...

The sun was blinding bright as the god climbed out of the sewer. Yes, a _sewer_...  _ Lover, why? _ thought the Dierne.  _ ‘Meet me in a goddamn sewer’ -- how romantic! _ The god rolled his eyes. the Laetha was nowhere to be seen. Last night the Laetha had burned the Dierne raw with his touch -- they had rolled in ecstasy through the tunnels -- but now there was only disgusting-smelling muck lining the walls of this place. It was entirely ordinary. And  _ hideous _ . The Dierne was never completely sure why he followed the Laetha to these strange meetings -- well, aside from the burning in his chest that ached for the other god -- singing sweetly, irresistibly...

A memory from last night caught the Dierne’s attention, and he almost forgave the Laetha. Whether the Laetha was a he, a she, both, neither, or something else entirely, the Dierne and the Laetha were like matching bookends -- reflections of one another, yet perpetually facing opposite directions. It was like a cheesy story where the lovers are aging in reverse, soaring through time with opposite polarity. But they stay lovers, despite it all. That’s what the Dierne thought of the strange relationship between his own ever-shifting, celestial self and the searing, shattered divinity that made up the other god.

In the shower, the Dierne saw the burns. He let the hot water run over his body. Everywhere the Laetha had touched his skin burned beneath the water. Every lick of fire smarted terribly, but the Dierne was almost pleased with the sharp pain. The burns were quite literally the touch of his lover, and the more they hurt, the more they were a reminder of the Laetha’s closeness the night before. And while the god of fire often danced away without a word, the burns remained. Shame they’d never scar. 

The light was too bright, the Dierne decided, like one recovering from a perpetual hangover. He got out of the shower, flicking the light switch, and slipped into his clothes in the dark. Darkness was to the Dierne what air was to the lungs; he needed it to breathe. Maybe it reminded him of days he spent in the night sky, one of many stars sitting like proper crystals in a velvet black sky. Maybe it reminded him of a cold prison. Or maybe it reminded him of falling.

  
Either way, everything in his past had spiraled outward, spinning and shifting toward where he was now. All his life, he’d been hurtling toward the Laetha -- even when the Laetha led him to some strange places. And, yes, even to underground tunnels beneath the sewage system. Their elaborate dance must have seemed bizarre, the Dierne thought. He shrugged.  _ I guess that’s what you get when a fallen star falls in love with a firebird _ .

 

///


End file.
